Twisted Sister (episode)
Twisted Sister is the ninth episode in NCIS Season 4 and also the seventy-ninth episode of the entire NCIS series. This episode also marks the final appearance to date of Sarah McGee. Synopsis A night in for McGee goes wrong when his younger sister shows up at his apartment, believing that she might have killed someone. Unwilling to let his sister go to prison, McGee takes matters into his own hands and risks his NCIS career as he attempts to find out what happened while the rest of the team investigate the death of a Navy sailor and as it turns out, the victim is connected to McGee's sister... Prologue In his apartment, with jazz music in the background, NCIS Special Agent Timothy McGee is trying to type something on his type writer but nothing's coming. McGee takes a sip from his mug and at first, it looks he's got something. Seconds later, though, McGee relents and grabs the sheet from the typewriter before shredding it. A few minutes later, with a new sheet in place, McGee prepares to start typing and manages to get "The" typed before he is interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on his door. As McGee heads for the door, the knocking is heard again. Peeking through the keyhole, McGee sees his neighbor, Jordan Block who tells McGee to open up. McGee opens the front door and wonders what's going on. Jordan makes a buzzing noise that leaves McGee confused. Jordan then remarks that that's what he's been hearing all night and Jordan wonders if McGee is electrocuting sheep in there. "Feels like it", McGee says before stating that it's probably his shredder. Jordan then snaps that McGee's saying it as if Jordan himself hasn't been up all night, listening to it. McGee apologizes, stating that he's having.. before stating that it won't happen. "If it does", Jordan vows. "That paper's not gonna be the only thing getting shredded around here". McGee apologizes again and closes the door. Inside, McGee heads back to his desk and glances down at the typewriter, lost. Unsurprisingly, he then removes that paper and sheds it too before putting in a new sheet of paper. As this happens, there's another knock on the door. Opening the door, McGee states that he's sorry, that it was an accident and that it won't happen again but stops upon seeing who the visitor is. It's his sister, Sarah McGee. In tears, Sarah states that she thinks that she killed someone. It pans down to her hands which are covered in blood. It cuts to McGee who looks stunned. Act One Act Two Act Three The next morning, in the NCIS elevator, everyone leaves to begin another day of work except for McGee who remains in the elevator with DiNozzo waving at him. As Ziva arrives, DiNozzo remarks that he thought that being sent to the principal's office was bad. "He's still in the elevator?", Ziva says. "Per Gibbs's orders, awaiting El Jefe's arrival", DiNozzo replies, causing Ziva to whistle and wonder just how mad Gibbs is. "Well, considering McGee's been covering for his sister who's implicated in the death of a Navy sailor..", DiNozzo begins, only to stop as the elevator opens with another worker leaving while Gibbs comes in, hitting the button while asking McGee what he was thinking. "I say he's handling it pretty well", DiNozzo finishes. Act Four Major Events *Sarah McGee returns, asking for her brother's help as she believes that she might have killed someone. *The team discover that McGee's become an author and has published a book titled Deep Six. *McGee later resigns from NCIS but Gibbs soon talks him into changing his mind and he remains on the team. Trivia *Sarah is played by Troian Bellisario, daughter of series producer Donald Bellisario. Troian is the half-sister of Michael Bellisario (who played Chip Sterling in Season Three) and the stepsister of Sean Murray, who plays McGee and despite Sarah's Irish heritage, she cannot handle her alcohol. *When Abby says that she was going over the trash, the legs of someone, presumbly a man holding a boom mike can be seen walking across her lab. *This is the second time the team has been called to Waverly University to investigate a dead body, the first being the Season 2 episode, Red Cell (episode). *The song playing inside the room at Waverly University when Gibbs goes to interview Seaman Jeff Petty's girlfriend, Carolyn is "Tradition" by Living in Question. *The song playing at the beginning of the episode is "Don't Explain" from the Dexter Gordon album "A Swingin' Affair". Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 4 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Steven D. Binder Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Jeanne Benoit Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Sarah McGee Category:NCIS Thanksgiving Episodes